Follow Your Divergence
by GoddessOfDauntlessCake
Summary: Everything after the initiates becoming members didn't happen: Ashlee Matthews wasn't a popular kid. She was taunted and teased because of her family's social status. Now, her aptitude test results were inconclusive. She will choose her path like everyone else, feel the pain of a Dauntless initiate, and most of all, follow her Divergence to victory and love.
1. Failing the most Important Test

**Hello! I know I am usually writing Percy Jackson, but I am a Dauntless Divergent at heart! So, this story is that all the things that happened after the initiates became members did not happen. So all those important characters didn't die. Now Tobias and Tris are going to be working with the new initiates from the next year. I hope you like it. Oh, and I watched the movie earlier today! Not as good as the book, but would still recommend you watch it.**

Today was the day. The aptitude test day. I'm pretty sure I am going to be sick to my stomach. I starred down at my sky blue jumper and white leggings. Would my mom be mad if I wasn't Erudite? What am I thinking? She's Jeanine Matthews! She'd kill me if I left.

Alright, I am the smartest girl in my class, but that doesn't mean I want to become my mother. Maybe I want to join a different faction. I might join Candor, or Dauntless, or Amity, or even Abnegation.

"Ashlee, oh you look beautiful." my mom said as she walked in the kitchen. I smiled at her as I picked at my toast. My mom frowned. Here comes some scientific remark.

"Sweaty, you won't do well if you don't eat your breakfast."

My mom had this thing about me eating breakfast. All my friends didn't eat a morning meal! Well, technically I don't have any friends. They are my 'acquaintances' as they say. They don't really like me, so I stick to my studies.

I sighed. "Mom, it's the aptitude test. Its not like I need my brain that much. It's a simulation. I can't control it."

"Well you could still use the food. It will help with your nerves." she said as she tucked a piece of blonde hair that fell from my braid behind my ear. I shrugged, but stuffed the toast in my mouth. Mom was usually right.

"Now," she continued. "Go get your jacket and I'll drive you to school."

I jumped from my chair and went to the coat closet. I grabbed a plain blue hoodie and slipped it on top of my clothes. I looked in the mirror by the door to see the normal me. I was small like my mom, I had her blonde hair (though mine was much longer), and my dad's light blue eyes. I looked away. I didn't plan on feeling bad by the resemblance between my mother and I, but I didn't want to feel close to her if I left. Faction before blood, the moto goes.

"I'm ready to leave!" I called to her. She walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her car keys.

"Alright then, Ashlee. We can go."

* * *

"Good luck, honey." my mom said as she kissed my forehead. "I'll pick you up later."

I nodded, feeling nauseous. I got out and walked into the building. I saw people in reds and yellows yelling at the bullies in black. I saw intellectual conversations between those in blue and those in black and white. Then I saw the people in gray trying to blend with the crowd. Then there was me. I still wasn't sure where I fit in.

We all headed for the cafeteria, some talking about how excited they were, some about how nervous. I just wanted to go home and crawl in bed, but I wasn't a coward. Where did that come from? Never mind.

I sat down with a couple of other loner Erudite, waiting for them to call me. To bad I couldn't go first. M was in the middle of the alphabet. I sat for a while, until Jacob Commons walked up to my table, an evil glare on his face.

"Hi, Matthews. How's mommy's little princess today?" he taunted me. I scowled at him

"Don't call me that."

He began to laugh. "And what are you gonna do about it? Join the Stiffs? Heard you wanted to."

My glare became fiercer, until he stepped back.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Andy Noka, Carly Newman, Ashlee Matthews, and Jared McLean! You may proceed to the testing rooms." a voice said over the intercom. I gave that evil Commons one more glare before I stood and followed the other students called. The boys were both Amity and the girl was Candor.

I walked to the last door on the hallway of doors used for the aptitude test only. When we heard a bell, I walked in to see a young woman with very short brown hair and dark skin sitting on a stool. She was wearing all black and had some piercings. Dauntless for sure. Next to her was a chair somewhat like that of one in a dentist's office. Then I saw me. The room's walls were made of only mirrors. The woman smiled.

"Hi. I'm Christina. Please sit down so we can begin." I followed her orders and sat down in the chair. She began to do some things that I couldn't see. When she turned towards me again she held a small cup of some blueish liquid.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked as she attached some wires to my head and arms. She chuckled.

"No. This liquid will make you go into the simulation. That's all I am aloud to tell you, but I am certain you will be fine."

Christina handed me the cup. I gulped it down quickly, knowing I had waited for this day my whole life.

A haze came over my vision, until all the light was drained from my brain. Then my eyes opened to the testing room, but Christina was nowhere in sight. I stood from the chair and it vanished, too.

A million people filled the room at once. They were all women, all Erudite, and all me. They all mimicked me, until one didn't. She stood there, emotionless.

"Pick one." she said. "Pick one before they both disappear."

I glanced around to see a piece of cheese and a dagger. I turned back to the girl, or myself, I guess.

"Why? Tell me why."

She now looked frustrated.

"Just pick one!"

I heard a deep growl, and turned to see a large, mean looking dog. I turned to grab either the knife or the cheese, but they had both vanished. My reflections followed quickly.

_Great. _I thought. _The only test that actually matters in my life and I'm failing. _

The dog started sprinting for me. I froze for a second, the dog then pouncing on me. I tried to fight him off, but i wasn't the strongest. I finally gave up and fell to the ground, and he stopped. I glanced up to see he was no longer mean looking. He was cute and sweet.

"Puppy!" a girls voice rang, and I turned to see a smiling Erudite child.

The dog growled again and started to chase after her.

"No!" I screamed and tried to hold the dog back, but we seeped into the floor, and the darkness returned.

* * *

**(Honestly, i would love to keep going with the test, but you already know what happens after that.)**

My eyes shot open and I saw the testing room once again. This time I also found a frantic Christina. She was pulling at her hair and biting her lip. What was wrong?

"You need to get out of here." Christina said, helping me out of the seat. I was confused.

"Why? What were my results? It would suck to leave without results."

Christina stopped moving and looked me in the eye.

"Your results were inconclusive." I starred at her, wide eyed.

"That-that is im-impossible." I stuttered out.

Christina shook her head.

"No, it's just highly unlikely. They call it Divergent. The test didn't work on you."

"But we are supposed to trust it." I said forcefully.

She shook her head again.

"You can't trust the system. The system can't trust you. They will be after you, just like all the others."

My mouth fell to the floor.

"What others?"

"The ones like you. Inconclusive. You have an aptitude for Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless."

"What do I do?"

Christina looked at me with sympathy.

"You need to hide in a faction. Lay low. It doesn't always work out well, but hide. Don't tell family. Don't tell neighbors. Don't tell friends. If Jeanine Matthews finds you... let's just say you are as good as dead."  
"My mom wouldn't hurt me," I protested. "I'm the only family she has. Why would she hurt me?"

Christina grimaced. "Your Ashlee Matthews, aren't you? Well don't worry. If you run from your mom you might be safe."

"Run? Where would I go?"

"Any other faction but Erudite. They would sniff you out so quick you wouldn't know what hit ya before you were dead. Now get out of here. Make a good decision tomorrow. I hope you know it could cost you your life. Oh, and if anyone asks, tell them you were sick after the test and were sent home. Good luck, Ashlee. Remember what I said. Don't trust anyone."

And with that, I was pushed out a secret door leading to the back of the school.

**There we are. Don't you think Christina made a good moderator? They will meet again! Oh and review and favorite and follow me!**

**I am Erin: Daughter of Aphrodite, and a Dauntless Divergent!**


	2. A Brave Idiot

**Here is my next chapter. Please review! I love reviews! They always make my day super happy. **

**Love ya! ;O**

I walked home silently, just taking it all in. Divergent? Leave Erudite? Don't tell my mom? It was a lot to take in. I was only sixteen, for goodness sake! Christina sure knows some stuff about Divergence. Maybe I could ask her...

I shook my head. If she thought being Divergent was so dangerous that I couldn't tell my own mother, than maybe I should just try to forget about it. _But what if I can't?_ I kicked a pebble on the side walk. I shouldn't think about this right now. I should pick which faction I want to be in. My mom always said that the test didn't matter that much, you just need to find where you belong. She said that it's best to follow your aptitude result, but in the end it's your choice of which faction you will be in. So, where do I belong?

I thought hard. I wasn't the most selfless person, but maybe I could go to Abnegation. A snort came from my mouth as I fought back a laugh. I was not going to Stiff Land to be little miss never look in the mirror. That just wasn't me.

Candor and Amity weren't even in my results. I was an excellent liar and always got into fights at school.

Fights. Dauntless. Could I be a Dauntless and not even realize it? I'm always fighting that stupid Commons, whether it be I throw him nasty comments or I punch him in the jaw. (I only did it once, but he still had to go to the nurse) Maybe I should pick Dauntless. Sure, I've heard initiation is tough there, but what isn't in Dauntless?

I opened the front door and walked into the kitchen, where I found my mother and her favorite assistant, Caleb Prior. They looked up at me and my mom's expression turned worried.

"Ashlee, why are you home so early? School doesn't end for another hour."

My mind went blank. What was that excuse Christina gave me? Got it!

"I, um, I got sick after the test and they sent me home early."

Caleb gave me a once over, his eyes mixed with emotions and curiosity.

"The same thing happened to my sister when she took her test. That test must give some kids nausea. Should we fix it for next year, Jeanine?"

My mouth fell open as my mom nodded, then they went back to work.

"You have a sister?" I asked Caleb. My mom scowled at me for going into his privacy, but I was curious. He nodded.

"Yes. We both transferred to different factions. We don't speak much anymore. We are both very busy, and, besides, faction before blood."

I nodded, grabbing a fizzy pop out of the refrigerator and heading to my room.

_Faction before Blood. _I hated the saying. What if I love my faction and my family? Worst about it is my mom thought of it. If I leave she will never welcome me back. I opened the door and closed it shut behind me. My room looked like it had that morning. Science poster and awards scattered on the shelves and light blue walls. My plain furniture not letting myself express much. I sat down on my plain blue comforter and popped off the cap of my drink. I took a sip and set it down on the night stand.

A yawn escaped my mouth. I hadn't really noticed how long a day it had been and I was dead tired. I kicked off my shoes and crawled in my warm sheets. With in minutes I had drifted off.

* * *

I woke up with a start when I heard a beeping noise. I looked all over the room until I realized it was just my alarm clock. I pressed the snooze and sat up. When did I go to sleep? Was I going to be late for school?

My door opened suddenly to show my mom with a tray in her hands. She set in on my lap and smiled. She was dressed more fancy than usual. She only dressed up like this on...

"Happy Choosing Day, sleeping beauty! You are so lucky it's here in Erudite this year or else we would be eating on the road. Now eat up and get dressed." My mom said and left the room. I forced the pancakes and juice down my throat, hoping they wouldn't be pushed back up by all the butterflies that infested my stomach.

I jumped up and ran to the closet, grabbing a pair of skinny blue jeans and a fancy white blouse. I quickly fastened my hair in a braid and grabbed my favorite denim jacket. I sprinted down the stairs and out the door to my mom's car. She grinned at me.

"Ready to go, Ashlee?" I nodded, putting the jacket on as the car started. We traveled only a few minutes to the main Erudite building. I saw all of the sixteen year old kids of the factions ramming to get in. I followed them in with my mom.

I still hadn't given that much thought to which faction I would choose. I guess I would pick at the last possible second, just letting my blood fall into any of the bowls.

The room was bigger than I remember. The family members of the initiates sat in the crowd while we stood in a line. I was terrified. My mom made it feel like it wasn't that big of a deal when I was young, but now I felt like I was suffocating in a room filled with people. Mom stepped up on the stage, in front of the five bowls. Four guys in Erudite blue stood by her side with knives in their hands. She cleared her throat.

"Welcome to another choosing ceremony! As most of you know, I am Jeanine Matthews, representative of Erudite. Now, with all the formalities over with, let us begin." She pulled out a very long list. "Jeffrey Zinda!"

A boy in Amity reds and yellows walked up to the bowls and took a knife from one of the men. He cut his hand and slowly let the gushing blood drip into Amity's bowl, as expected.

The list went on for a while until there was a switch. "Julia Tutario!" my mom boomed through the hall.

A small Abnegation girl dressed all in gray walked to the bowls with her head held high. She took the knife with a slight nod, other than the other Stiffs who said thank you. I could tell she was going to switch just by her attitude. She walked over to the side where Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite's bowls were. She quickly cut her palm and spilled her blood over the Dauntless bowl. A switch had been made. My mother smiled and the Dauntless cheered, taking in the new recruit.

I got lost in a day dream after that, watching as the expected and switches were made on the stage.

"Ashlee Matthews!" Mom called.

I stood from my slouched position and a murmur went through the crowd. My mom smiled at me as I slowly walked onto the stage and took the weapon from the man. I walked to the side of Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless's bowls. I glanced at the water, and then at the burning coals. I thought of what Christina told me, to run from Erudite, run from my family.

The water of Erudite looked so open, such a wise decision. I glanced at the coals. They burned away the hurt and insecurities of the past. Brought you something new for the future.

I locked away my intellect.

My bravery was freed.

I cut my palm and watched the red fluid drip down to the coals and burn away. I heard the cheers of the Dauntless, the shocked gasps of my people, and the cries of my mother. I was no longer smart.

I was a brave idiot.

**And that concludes the second chapter of Follow Your Divergence. Tell me your thoughts. I read them! Well, at least in reviews. So review!**


	3. First Jumper, Ash!

**I am loving this story! When I was writing the last chapter, I seriously got goose bumps. No joke! I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. Honestly, what do you think of Ashlee? Do you think she would be a good Dauntless? Please tell me! Give me suggestions, too. All in all, just R&R!**

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur. I felt a tiny bit uncomfortable sitting with the Dauntless, I couldn't pay attention to anything but my composure. My palms felt clammy and I was super sick to my stomach. What did I just do?

Why would I do that!?

_Because I'm Divergent. _I thought. I almost told my brain to be quiet, but quickly came back from that insanity. I would be fine. Erudite never felt like my complete home anyway. I would make it through Dauntless initiation and never have to worry about that stupid, unneeded noun (or was it an adjective?) ever again.

"And that concludes our faction choosing ceremony. I hope you made the best decision of where you belong. That is what this system is about, after all. Finding out your category at a young age so you can be the best you can be," my mother said without her usual chipper voice. I felt like she was talking to me personally, not a crowd of about a thousand or more.

"Good luck, new initiates. And remember, faction before blood. That motto will help you grow in life."

My mother walked off the stage, giving me a glare full of so much hate I almost cried. Almost.

The Dauntless began to leave, which was enough to will me to stand. They began to run out of the building. I hadn't ran since I was a little child, but had always adored the speed of my steps and the cool wind pulling back my hair. I followed them without hesitation.

They broke through the front entrance yelling and cheering and screaming. I laughed with them and ran. I ran from the past. I ran towards a hopeful, brave future.

Then I saw them getting on the train. I studied them as they picked up speed and force, enough to jump or pull themselves on. Soon, the only ones left were the transfers. I began to follow the Dauntless example. Sprinting toward the track, I felt my legs start to burn and my heart began to beat faster than a bullet. I sped along the tracks, eventually being one of the first transfers to pull themselves on.

I was tired and just lay on the floor till someone reached a hand out to me. I gladly excepted it, letting them help me up. That is until I saw his face.

"Jacob Commons!" I spat, terrified and intrigued at the same time. Why would he be here?

Jacob sent me a smile. And this wasn't a sneer, or an awful grin. It was genuine, something I had never seen on his face.

"Hello, Ashlee. I liked that little rebellious thing you did with your mom. Finally earned my respect." I was pretty sure the last part was a joke, but why would he joke with me. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. You know I'm not that bad. And we need to find people we can trust. Dauntless initiation is tough as nails and we need to stick together. Erudite, right?"

I frowned and looked at the other few Erudite in the car.

"Why don't you make your little 'alliance' with Patricia, Nicolas, or Brendan? I'm sure they would do better with strategy than me." I said, gesturing to where they sat on the floor. Smart idea. I sat down and Jacob followed.

He shrugged.

"I always disliked those jerks more than you, you know. And besides, it isn't all about the technicalities. Initiation for the Dauntless is way more physical. So will you do it, Matthews? I think we would be great friends if we were actually nice to each other."

I thought about it. I have always hated Jacob, but it could help me to have someone on my side.

"Fine, Jacob. I will be in an alliance, but here are my conditions; don't call me Matthews, don't you dare even try to back-stab me, and we will add others into this little group."

Jacob nodded as we shook hands. The contact made me shiver a tiny bit, but I'm sure no one noticed. He smiled as we let our hands drop.

"Yes, yes, and already have that covered." he said as he waved his hand over to a duo on the other side of the train car. They were a girl and boy, the girl Abnegation and the boy Amity. I recognized the girl as the first transfer. She had long carrot colored hair and jade green eyes on her freckled face.

The boy was lean with salt and pepper hair and cool gray eyes.

They sat down with us smiling at me. "Kirk," the boy said shaking my hand. Next the girl shook my hand. "Julia," she said clearly. I smiled at them.

"I'm Ashlee. Nice to meet you guys."

Jacob started talking about how we were going to be amazing friends while I thought about what really awaited me. How tough was it going to actually be? I never really thought it would be hard enough it could work you to death, but maybe I was wrong. Perhaps I may die because I chose Dauntless. I shrugged to myself. I would've picked bravery even if my life wasn't in danger. The Dauntless always seemed the most confident, getting the most out of life as they jumped on trains or played Candor or Dauntless. I wanted that for my life.

"We're jumping, transfers," said a girl with a shaved head who looked a little older than us.

"Jumping?!" Kirk exclaimed, turning pale. "Are they insane?"

The bald girl chuckled. "Maybe."

I stood, Julia clutching my arm as we walked to the car door. All the Dauntless were jumping onto a roof coming up. It looked to be five feet away, at least, and about twenty five feet below us was cold pavement. They were crazy, but if I didn't jump I would be factionless. It would be better to fall to my death than live on the streets.

"Let's do it together," I told Julia, grasping her hand. She nodded. The roof was getting closer. We would have to do it at the right time, or be squashed like a bug. Jacob saluted me.

"See ya, Ashlee," he said as he jumped, falling to the gravelly building top. I glanced and Julia.

"On three," I yelled to her over the gushing wind. "One. Two. Three!"

We flew through the air, landing on the pieces of rock on the other side. Julia was laughing hard, only having a few faint scratches on her palms. I was lucky, too, only having a brushed burn on my arm and a scratch on the back of my hand. Others were bleeding, and a few people were looking over the edge of the roof. I could hear crying, and decided not to look over the side at the probably mangled body below.

Kirk and Jacob were close by, only having scratches and bruises. I smiled at my new friends. That was pretty easy.

"Alright, initiates," a girl who looked the same age as the bald one yelled. She was small with short blonde hair, wearing a pair of black jeans with a tank top of the same color. She didn't look very intimidating, but the Dauntless born looked a little meek as they ran to her, so I shouldn't underestimate. "Gather around!"

The girl stood on the edge of the building, pacing the side like it were solid ground. The Dauntless really were fearless. _Or know something we don't. _

"For those who don't know me, my names Tris. I am one of your new leaders. And this," she gestured to the bald girl beside her. "Is Lynn. The Dauntless should already know one of their new instructors."

The Dauntless born gave wearied smiles to Lynn's grin.

"Now," Tris continued, "I need you all to jump off this roof and into that hole below us. Do I have any volunteers who want to go first?"

I stared at her, open mouthed. She expected us to jump to our death? There must be a catch.

"Wha-What's at the bottom?" a boy in black stuttered. Even their kids were afraid!

Tris shrugged. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Any volunteers?"

Everything was silent. No one looked really interested in jumping from this roof. They probably thought the Dauntless wanted us to commit suicide, but logic told me this was just a test. I would be fine.

I stepped forward, trying to look confident. "I'll go." I croaked out. Tris smiled at me, gesturing to the side. I walked up slowly, taking off my jean jacket and tossing it at some random Candor kid. He growled at me, but I ignored it. I stepped on the ledge, looking down at the huge hole. I could only see darkness. It was like the chasm went on forever, but that was impossible. Everything had to stop sometime, like impact always had to happen when you were falling to your death. Great analogy, right?

Taking a deep intake of oxygen, I leaped of the building and skidded through the air. The force pulled at my skin and made it hard to breath. I closed my eyes. I was going to be fine. I wasn't going to die.

Who was I kidding? I was terrified and was about to have a meet and greet with concrete.

Suddenly, the impact was absorbed and pushed me into the air. I fell back down onto something rough, burning my skin. My eyes flew open. I saw rope and hands surrounding me. I was in a net! I laughed, taking one of the offered hands that pulled me out.

I was met by a guy with dark brown hair and navy blue eyes. He set me on the floor and looked me up and down.

"What's your name?" he finally asked, giving me a pointed look.

I almost said it, but then thought better of it. Ashlee sounded to girly-girl, not tough enough to be Dauntless.

"Think hard. This is the only time to change it." the guy told me, looking like he had said it a million times. I smiled.

"Ash." I said with pride. The guy turned to the crowd.

"First jumper, Ash!" he announced.

Everyone cheered for me. For _me. _It was an exhilarating moment.

"Oomf!" I noise came from the net. I turned to see Julia sitting their, harassed by a million hands. I laughed.

Things were finally looking up for me.


	4. Bed Sheet Clothing

**O.K.- Just so you know, I am not awesome enough to own the Divergent Trilogy. And I don't like disclaimers so this is probably going to be the only one. Have fun reading!**

When all of the initiates had fallen through the hole in the ceiling, the guy that had pulled me out of the net was pacing in front of us. I noticed that Tris and Lynn were down here, too, but hadn't jumped off the building. They probably _did _know something the rest of us don't know. The guy stopped pacing when we were all quiet and stood in the center of wherever we were. Right in front of me.

"Alright, my name's Four. I will be the transfers' trainer, and the rest of you go with Lynn. You should know this place by now." Jacob raised his hand as the Dauntless born walked off with Lynn. Of course he had a question. Him of all people.

"So your name is Four? Like the number?" he asked as a few kids laughed. I face-palmed. He was stupid for Erudite. Four stepped toward him.

"What is your name, kid?" he asked in a fierce tone. If I were Jacob, I'd be begging for mercy, but he still stood firm.

"Jake."

Where did that come from? I mean, it was a better name than Jacob, but I would have to get used to that.

"Alright, Jake," Four continued. "No more stupid questions."

A girl with long black hair dressed in the clothes of a Candor stepped forward.

"My mom always told me there are no stupid questions. So did all the teachers at school. Did you not go to school, Four?" Tris laughed. Our instructor sent her a glare. She could have put a knife to his neck or pointed a gun at him for being disrespectful, but all she did was look at the ceiling. She started whistling innocently. When I looked closely, I could see a tiny smile on Four's face, but when he turned back to us his gaze was cold.

"Any important questions?" Julia raised her hand. Four pointed at her.

"Are you in a serious relationship? With Tris?" she asked. Four and Tris looked dumbfounded.

"Okay," Four said, coming out of his shock. "No personal questions!"

"Why not?" asked the Candor boy I threw my jacket at.

"Because I'll gut you." Tris answered calmly.

We all stayed quiet as Tris and Four led us through Dauntless headquarters, pointing out things like, "This is The Pit. Don't break it." or "This is where we eat. I recommend the Dauntless cake." At the end of our tour, we ended up in a co-ed room with about ten bunk beds and a bathroom in the back.

"In the past," Four began. "We used to have split bathrooms by gender. Now, you will all share a bathroom."

We all gaped at him, even Tris. She walked over to him and whispered something to him and he whispered back. I couldn't hear, but he looked like he was sneering at the words. She nodded slowly.

"We have to share a bathroom?" asked a shocked Candor girl. Tris sighed.

"It wasn't our idea. It was one of our other leaders, Eric, who decided you could share. He says that if you think your'e Dauntless, you have to share a bathroom."

"That is so unfair!" Julia pouted. Four gave her a stern look, making her stand up straighter.

"We don't think about fairness in Dauntless," Tris continued. "It won't be so bad. Now, if you excuse us, Four and I have an important meeting with Uriah, the other leader."

"See you all at 5:00am sharp!" Four called once Tris left the room, starting to follow.

"Wait!" the Candor boy started. "Can't we get up at 6:00?"

Four nodded solemnly. "Of course. Thank you for that. Now you will get up at 4:00."

"No!" yelled Jake.

"Then at 3:00, then." Four answered.

"I'm sorry for them, Four." I started. "Can you please wake us at 5:00?"

Four looked me up and down, but not in a creepy way. I have a feeling that they were right about him and Tris. He nodded.

"I'll wake you when I see fit. That means any time I want. Dinner is in an hour. No one leaves here till then."

"But what about our clothes? I'm an Amity, the Dauntless will beat me to a pulp!" Kirk complained. Four shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be fine. If you want, you can find a way to die your clothes, but you aren't aloud to leave."

"I bet you wish you were older," Tris said, cracking open the door. "All these rules, and the bathroom, came into play this year." Four smiled at her. Tris sent back a cheeky grin at all of us.

"Come on To- Four," she stuttered. "Uriah doesn't wait for just anybody." Four snorted.

"Yep, Uriah doesn't wait for just anybody. He waits for everybody." The two laughed as they left our co-ed room.

I sat down on a bottom bunk, Julia claiming the top. I flattened down the black sheets with my hand. They warm, like a fire. That seems stupid, but they did. Jake sat down next to me.

"So, your name's Ash now?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, 'Jake', it is." I quoted his name. He chuckled.

"Hey, everybody!" Kirk called out. "We could use the sheets from extra bunks to make clothes, if you want." All of the guys started talking all at once, grabbing sheets from the left over bunks and sowing them with needles and thread they found who knows where. this was the time I had to find out people's names. There were Bill and Hanna from Candor, Kirk from Amity, Julia, Joe, and Mary from Abnegation, and Jake, Patty, Brendan, and I from Erudite. Nick was the one who was mangled by the tracks.

Us girls just rolled our eyes at them and stayed in our old factions clothing.

Soon, all the boys looked like the Dauntless, other than their hair were done in the old ways of their factions and they didn't have any tattoos. A knock came to the door. Tris walked in without our permission, not that that was a total surprise.

"Time for dinner, initiates." she said. "Yeah!" a guy with dark skin and eyes, with a snake tattoo behind his ear. He looked at our guys.

"Nice bed sheet clothes, dudes!" he looked at Tris. "I wish we could have done that, Tris!"

Tris rolled her eyes, ushering us out of the room. I just needed to remember to stay calm. I am going to be Dauntless. They are Dauntless. Remember, they were in this position once, too.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out. Tris put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," she started. "Don't be so tense. I mean, during training, but right now your'e fine." I nodded.

"Don't worry, Ash." She patted my back. Her hand was hard and firm, very Dauntless. I bet she was born here, like Four and Uriah. "Remember to eat the cake. It's amazing."

I smiled, nodding. "Thanks, Tris. Not to sound mean, but why do you care?" She shrugged.

"I was in your place last year. It get's easier. Once you get some muscle, of course."

"Hey, Pansy Cake! Come on, we saved you a spot." Uriah and Four ran up. Tris waved good bye to me and walked through the dining hall doors. I sighed, following them.

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I have been leaving people waiting on my other stories, too. Just haven't been in the mood, but I am now. I'll write later, people! Got home work to work on and TV to watch. Peace out. Love you!**

**~Erin**


	5. Factions May Die, but Blood is Forever

***grimaces before sitting down and typing* Hey, guys! *nervous laugh* Okay, sorry that I haven't updated in like, a month. You can see that not updating for that period of time is my thing. But no worries! I am not going to break my newest promise; NEVER depend on me to update quickly. If you like my stories, you will probably wait. If ya don't give a crap, then don't read my totally awesome stories! Anyways, if you are the first people in my promise, keep on reading. If you are the latter, I promised that I would shave one of my ****_best friend's _****head. You will receive much worse punishment. (: Unless you can change :)**

**That was harsh. Sorry. I'm tired and hungry. You are all welcome! Love you to death and beyond, encouraging readers and followers and ect.!**

Tris was utterly correct. The Dauntless Cake was melt-in-your-mouth delectable.

I sat at a table full of initiates, just starring at the members that I had met around me. I saw Tris, Four, Uriah, Lynn, some girl, some guy, and... Oh. My. God. In between Tris and that guy I didn't know sat Christina, the girl that gave me my aptitude test. I looked away as Uriah and her laughed, thumb wrestling to the death. While our table was so tense and awkward, they acted like a family. That's what I wanted. A family.

_But that's impossible, _I reminded my stupid brain. _I'm Divergent. They're hunting me, whoever they are. I'm dangerous. No family would even want me._

Julia cautiously touched my arm, bringing me out of my deep thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, taking another bite of the moist chocolate cake on my plate.

"I'm great. Just thinking about initiation. Do you think it will be difficult?" I asked her. She put on a very Erudite face. Although everyone gets that type of thinking-face, it is most well-known on us Erudite. I mentally slapped myself. _They. _I am not, and probably never was, solely Erudite. I am Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. It just seems so wrong, though.

"Well," Julia began. "It will be, I guess. We'll see tomorrow morning, or whenever Four wakes us up. That will be a surprise, Ash. That will sure be a surprise." I laughed out loud, standing to dispose of my dishes. Before leaving the room, I snuck another glance at Christina to see her looking at me, her eyes wider than her plate. She seemed to mouth, "Meet me in the tattoo shop in..." She looked away, holding up a hand with spread fingers, representing five minutes. I nodded. Julia came up to the door.

"Hey," I said to her. "Do you wanna get a tattoo before curfew?" The Abnegation girl nodded enthusiastically, saying how much she wanted one that looked like a gray circle with a center of crazy black lines.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged as we walked into the shop. I looked at all the pictures on the wall. They seemed to close me in, suffocating me in bursts of colors, animals, and shapes. Some were beautiful, some were gory, some were just plane weird.

"The gray circle will represent my Abnegation heritage. Bland. Boring. In short, gray. But the inside lines, crazy and unique, will represent who I really am, not what the Abnegation wanted me to be."

I completely understood what she was going for. She didn't want her past to be a stamp on her face. She wanted to start fresh with new rules, new people, and her _true _self. The difference is, she's just been hiding herself under gray clothing. With me, I don't know who I am _at all_.

"What are you getting?"

I looked around the walls, my eyes landing on the symbol of infinity, a thought coming to mind just as Christina walked in. "Hey, Tori! You take the Stiff, I'll take the eye." A woman with black hair smiled, taking Julia off to a chair while Christina pulled me to the back.

"Alright, Ashlee. What the hell are you doing here? Dauntless?!" she yelled/whispered, not wanting the others to hear our very personal conversation. I grimaced. Would it be bad to admit I didn't remember she was a Dauntless? Probably.

"I'm here," I started, the words coming out so much braver than I felt. "Because I hate Erudite and Abnegation. I may be like them, but I don't want to be! The other two factions just didn't come naturally to me. Dauntless was my only choice."

Christina sighed, rubbing her temples. "Fine. There's no turning back now. I'll just have to watch you. Now, do you want a tattoo?"

I told her my idea, her face turning a little pale as I said the last part of my plan. She shook her head. "Your body, even if you do get murdered." And with that, she got straight to work. When she finished, I checked it out in the mirror.

Over my left shoulder was an infinity sign. At first glance, it looked completely normal, but if you took a closer look, you could see it was made out of a sentence said over and over and over again, so small that it could blur your vision.

**_Factions_ may die, but _Blood_ is forever.**

"Some of my best work yet," Christina said with pride, appearing in the mirror. I smiled, brushing my fingers over the symbol of forever and beyond. It described what I have felt my whole entire life; That _blood _was more important than your _faction_. Julia walked in and showed me the very detailed circle on the middle of her spinal chord. It was about the size of a fist and had amazing lines in it. I showed her my tattoo.

"Woah." She exclaimed, drawing a finger over the words. "That right there is true bravery. Standing up against a very, very large belief. I like your spunk, Ash." We laughed.

Christina told me that we didn't have to pay; this was on our initiate money. With that, we thanked them with hugs. Christina whispered to me in our embrace, "Make sure they don't find out about you." Then she let go.

* * *

In my bunk that night, I tried to figure out who they was. It couldn't be my old faction, could it? It drove me crazy to think that my mother would kill me, but she was a strong believer in; _Faction before Blood. _I rolled over, touching my own new saying. I was her only blood left. My dad died when I was young. He had gotten very sick with an illness even Erudite could not heal. It pained my mother, made her colder than she already was. Most of the time she took it out on me. Even though I could be a carbon copy of my mom, I still looked like Connor Matthews. At least, I reminded her of him, so maybe she was happy I left.

I could not believe that. She really did love me, I _knew _that. She just hides it behind research and books and the government. If Erudite died, all she would have was me. If I die, then she will be broken. I don't really know that, but I know she loves me, and that's enough.

I let the sleep take over my body, just as the light turned on. I moaned.

**Well there you have it! Bye!**


	6. Bulls Eye

**Yeah, so here is my next chapter. I hope you love, darlings!**

Four rammed his way his way into the room, yelling, "Alright, initiates! Up! Up! Up! Be ready in five minutes or your'e factionless." Now that got me moving. I sprinted into one of the bathroom stalls with some new clothes I had bought when I was out with Julia. I threw on the pair of black cargo pants, a long sleeve black shirt, and black tennis shoes. Basically, I was a very small girl wearing only black. I then added my signature braid which fell to the middle of my back. I was ready in two minutes. I guess I work good under pressure.

But not as good as Kirk. Kirk wore a short sleeve t-shirt, plain tennis shoes, and jeans. All black of course. He had gotten out here quicker than I thought possible. Unless he knew Four would do this and slept in his clothes. I would have done that if I'd known better.

"Hey," Kirk greeted. I sat down next to him, giving a small wave. We didn't talk, but that was okay. Kirk was the kind of person who understood how you felt even if he hadn't felt anything like it personally. I confided in him through thoughts, not words.

Tris walked in a few seconds after the last ready (Patty, who had been making out with Bill in a stall) sat down. She looked sleep deprived, her short hair a knotted mess and her shirt wrinkled to death. Dark bags sat under her eyes. I guess she's not a morning person.

"Good morning, initiates," she said, standing as tall as she could get. She still looked menacingly powerful even if she was tired as a bear in winter. "You will now come with me to the Pit. Four is waiting. Oh, and I hope your'e happy," she sent glares to mostly everyone in the room, her gaze softening when it met my curious eyes. "I don't like waking up at 1:00am."

And with that, we followed Tris to the Pit. My friends were wandering like slugs, so I jogged up to talk to Tris. She smiled at my approach.

"You know," she said quietly. "You and I are very much alike."

"How so? You look so dominate, and I look like a scrawny girly-girl trying to test fate. We're very different."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You look _exactly _like I did my first weeks at Dauntless. Trust me, it gets so much easier. You just have to practice. Although, you can't really practice for the mental part of initiation."

Tris patted my back as we entered the Pit. She looked more awake now, more ready for attack.

She brought us down a hallway. When the door was opened, you could see many targets on the opposite wall. Suddenly, Tris pulled a gun from her belt and shot at the target three times, each bullet going right through the middle of the board. "Show off," said Four, coming from the dark shadows of the room. She laughed.

"Alright," Four started. "Today, you will learn to shoot a gun. Just like how are grand Dauntless leader has demonstrated." He handed out guns to all of us.

I had always been terrified of guns since I was a child. I had seen an execution by bullet and never wanted to see it again. But here, in the Dauntless compound, the weapon felt level and perfect in my hand. It was like I was born to use it.

"Now show me how you think you should shoot a gun."

I had read a book on the proper way to shoot a gun for class extra credit a few years back (Like I really _needed _it). This would be a breeze.

I planted my feet about shoulders-width apart, holding the weapon far out in front of me with both hands. I stared at the target, then let the ammunition fly. It hit the side of the wood by the edge, but it was better than all the other's. Mine at least hit the board at all. For the first time since I met him, Four actually smiled at me.

"Good job, Ash. If you just loosen up a bit, you'll be hitting the center in no time. Now, all of you keep working on technique!"

Tris demonstrated again, this time going slowly and walking us through the steps. She told us to keep tension in our core. It didn't say anything about that in the book I had read. That was probably the part I was missing from being perfect.

And I just couldn't get it.

I watched as Jake's bullets hit only the two middle rings, him out doing me just like in our childhood. That made me kind of furious, so I tried even harder. It was harder than Tris made it look.

Speaking of Tris, she was walking right towards me. "Still think I'm just like you," I asked, my bullet hitting the end of the board. Again. She shrugged.

"Your doing better than I was, although I had a lot of unexpected help," she said, then squeezing my stomach. It didn't hurt, but it surprised me. I buckled a bit. Tris quirked her eyebrow. "Strong core, strong warrior. If you had kept your middle tough, you would have stayed still. Take the advice, Ash. Your good. Just loosen up, but still stay firm."

And with that, she walked off to help out Julia, who was missing the target altogether. Why was Tris so nice to me? Did she know my secret? Did Four? I wasn't really sure. All I know is that she sat next to Christina at dinner last night.

Would Christina betray me by telling a Dauntless leader?

The thought made me mad. I sucked in a breath and shot at the target. My shot went through the wood, close to the center. Tris smiled, giving me a thumbs up. I grinned back.

* * *

Long after we were excused for the day (at 4:00am!), I still practiced my shooting. I hit every part of the board(except the middle), getting exasperated with myself. I tossed the gun on a table. I pulled at my hair and gave a frustrated yell.

"Woah, somebody's angry. I'm getting scared," a voice said from behind me. I turned, a boy with auburn-brown hair falling in his face standing by the door. He was tall and muscular and an original kind of handsome. He also had many ear piercings, so he was Dauntless born. I put my hand on my hips.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked with a glare. The boy shrugged, taking a bite out of his muffin. He chewed for a minute then spoke.

"You know, the gun won't be nice to you if you yell at it. If you want to do good, you have to be one with the bullet." He walked up and guided me in front of the target once again, putting his arms around me. He held his hands over mine on the weapon. The guy whispered in my ear, "Now let it fly, Blondie. Let it fly."

The ammunition went through the middle of the target and I stepped back to look at the boy. "How did you do that, Weird Guy?" He tsked at me.

"It was all you, Blondie Locks. I just helped you see your potential. Oh, and by the way, my name isn't Weird Guy, though that is a true statement. I'm Phoenix." I smiled.

"Hey, Phoenix. I'm Ash."

"I still like Blondie, but Ash is good too."

Phoenix suggested that I keep practicing, and for the next hour I shot at the target. I hit the center every time. He kept giving me small encouragements, coaching me differently than Four and Tris. He was silly and fun, making me laugh. When we were done, I was incredibly hungry.

"Let's go eat," I said. He put an arm around my shoulders, nodding.

"So what's your story?"

I gave him a look. "What'd you mean?"

"What faction are you from?"

"Erudite." Phoenix nodded solemnly.

"You seem smart, Ash. I don't know how I didn't see that smarty pants aptitude of yours."

I punched his arm, but he really didn't feel it. Today was my first day of training. Of course I was still pathetic! We laughed on our way to breakfast where I saw Julia staring wide eyed at me. She ran up and started walking backwards, facing me.

"Hey, Ash. Who's he?" I smiled at her.

"Julia, this is Phoenix. Phoenix, this is my friend Julia."

Phoenix pretended to tip a hat at Julia. "Pleasure to meet you, fellow initiate."

Julia slipped next to me and whispered in a small voice, "He's _sooo_ cute." He elbowed her in the gut and she rubbed it, still smiling. She was right. He was hot, but if I dated a guy during my time in Dauntless, he would be serious. Unlike Phoenix who was all laughs.

"Oh!" Phoenix said, slapping his forehead. "Forgot. Do you guys wanna come to a very all-new Dauntless to be tradition?"

Julia started tugging my arm, her face bright with a smile. "Say yes, Ash! Oh, please say yes!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sure, why not?"

Phoenix smiled at us. He grabbed my hand just after I put a muffin in my mouth. Julia grabbed my other hand, leaving my muffin hand-less.

"Then let's go!"

**So, we met Phoenix. Isn't he awesome!? I think so. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I love reviews. **

**See ya later, guys!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
